Grey Sky Eyes
by Superkoi
Summary: Skittery visits a psychic reader and wonders if he really is what she says he is. Oneshot, modern day, Skittery's POV.


**A/N: This is something I wrote because I randomly had an 'I love Skittery' moment. This one-shot (hopefully) will dig deep into Skittery's personality. Every author has a different take on a character's mind, so here is mine. Enjoy!**

**Grey Sky Eyes**

Before I start, let me just say that I _do not _believe in psychic readings. I guess that made no sense to most of you, 'cause I haven't even gotten to the main point of the story. But now that I got that outta the way, I'll bore you with the details.

I went into the store as a joke, see. We were at the beach, walking along the boardwalk when we came across this hippie-type shop. A purple curtain with gold stars on it hung from the doorway and strange, exotic-sounding music played from inside. From the get-go, it was obviously one of those stores that was put there for people to make fun of. No one in their right mind goes in there for real.

"Check out that place!" Snoddy laughed. He pointed at the shop.

"What do you think it is?" Specs wondered as if it were summoned from another planet.

"Maybe it sells magic beans that grow to the sky!" Dutchy joked lamely, causing everyone but me to roar with laughter. I shook my head and took a few steps in the direction we were going, hoping they understood that I wanted to leave.

"Let's go, guys." I ushered them, but they all stood still in front of the shop. That's when Snoddy began provoking me.

"Wait, you're not _scared_, are ya, Skittery?" He grinned long and wide. My eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Of what? That?" I motioned to the weird shop. "Why would I be scared of that?"

"Why else would ya wanna get away so fast?" Dutchy began catching on, wagging his eyebrows in an attempt to intimidate me.

I nearly laughed due to their ridiculous stupidity. "'Cause I don't wanna spend the whole day making fun of some store, okay? Now let's go."

"Cripes, Skittery's scared stiff, alright!" Specs willingly joined the teasing. "I dare ya to go in!" Everyone began a chorus of 'ooh!', followed by the chanting of, 'Go, Skittery, go!'. I stared at them all incredulously.

"Are you guys serious?" I chuckled. "That's all you want me to do?" They nodded in perfect sync.

"If you do, I'll give ya five bucks!" Snoddy chirped out, getting excited from the dare. My hands went to my hips. This was too good to be true!

"Hm, easy bet and some free money. This seems unreal. What's the catch, guys?" I grinned triumphantly.

"No catch! Just go!" Dutchy shooed me toward the shop, smiling ear to ear. With one last look at my giggling friends, I started toward the shop. They immediately started yelling things at me.

"You're a brave soul, man!"

"Tell us what it's like!"

"If you die, can I have your laptop?"

What a bunch of suckers! All I had to do was step inside, leave, and collect my money. They are definitely gonna regret they dared me!

That's what I thought at the time. Little did I know, that store hadn't had a customer in four years, so the minute I stepped inside, a hand came down on my shoulder. I jumped and swirled around to meet the face of an old lady with a big nose. Her skin was a bronze color and she wore tacky bright red lipstick. A delicate, see-through shawl was wrapped around her head, covering her grey hair that I assumed was once black. Her beady green eyes stared through me, but I still sighed in relief at the sight of an innocent little lady.

"Oh, hi," I started awkwardly. She didn't respond. "Heh, sorry, you just scared me, that's all… Uh, I have some people waiting outside for me, so…"

"Snoddy, Specs, and Dutchy." The lady said in a raspy voice, shrouded by an Indian accent. I was about to say something, but then thought about what she just said. My mouth hung open. I assumed she must've heard me say their names when we were outside the store…

"Yeah, that's right..." I stated softly. The lady chuckled at my confusion and took my wrist. I almost cringed backward, but the lady dragged me further into the shop. I must admit, I was starting to think (for just a second) that maybe my friends were right. Maybe she was gonna chop me up into tofu. Thankfully, she just sat me down in a chair that faced a small table. The lady sat in the other chair on the other side of the table and stared deep into my eyes. I started feeling uncomfortable and less confident. I started regretting taking the dare. I looked down to avoid her gaze and suddenly realized that I hadn't said my friend's names when we were outside the shop, so there was no way she could've-

"My name is Anastasia," She smiled. "And you are Skittery, correct? What an odd name."

"Well, it's a nickname." I explained as she nodded.

"Yes, I know." At this point, it was safe to say that I was scared. I remember thinking that she must've had some way to figure out all these answers without any help. It all seemed crazy.

"So tell me, Skittery," When she spoke she seemed harmless. "Have you ever had a reading before?"

"Huh?"

She chuckled. "A _psychic _reading." What was her deal? I refused to believe (and still do) that people actually think that stuff is real. It's all shit, I swear.

"I don't believe in that stuff." I stated plainly. Anastasia looked offended for only a moment, but returned to her normal, soft grin almost immediately.

"Be careful what you say, boy," Anastasia looked to the ceiling. "You never know who might be listening."

I looked up at the ceiling quickly, trying to see what she was looking at. Then I realized she was probably referring to God, something I didn't believe much in either.

"Um, I have to go now." I said irritably. This lady was freaking me out and getting on my nerves. I stood up and started walking away when I heard her say,

"Why are you so angry all the time?"

I paused. Why was I angry? I'm not _always _angry. Besides, it's the other people who piss me off. They always act stupid, they're the problem. Turning around, I saw Anastasia with her elbows on the table, leaning in curiously. I took my seat back in the chair.

"I'm not always angry!" I growled.

"You just keep giving me proof, dear boy." She told me sweetly. Without warning, she took my hand and held it palm-up. I didn't even have enough time to pull back. "I'll read you for free."

"I…" Oh, what the hell. It'll only take three seconds and it's free. Besides, it's not like I'm going to take anything she says to heart. Why not? "Okay."

Anastasia grinned and closed her eyes. Her long, wrinkled fingers groped my palm and felt every crease and line it had to offer. I watched her suspiciously. I hated when strangers touched me. Finally, she stopped. Her eyes opened and she stared at me quizzically.

"You are a peculiar young man, dear Skittery." The look she gave me was not like her normal ones. This one was serious and confused and… almost icy. I started letting my guard down unwillingly.

"W-Why's that?" I stammered like an idiot.

"I cannot read you clearly, and I find that odd." Anastasia shook her head. "You really _are _an angry boy, aren't you?"

My face turned red. "No, I'm not!"

"You have a thick layer of… protection around you. It's been building up over the years and still under construction. Its main purpose is to block out unwanted feelings. This layer is in the form of anger, dear boy."

"You're crazy…"

"Don't deny it, Skittery. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You are a boy of sadness. I feel great depression inside your grey sky eyes." She placed a hand to her chin. "What is it that saddens you so?"

I scooted my chair back. "What are you, a shrink or something?"

"Skittery, do not use anger to disguise your sadness. You are, indeed, a cynic, but please, for me, do not keep living your life this way."

I felt over-whelmingly invaded. "I don't have to do anything for you! You know nothing about me! You have no right to 'read' me and make up shit that you know nothing about!"

Anastasia was silent. Her gaze remained calm throughout my entire rant, which I found strange. Then she soundlessly stood.

"I will not tell you how to live your life, dear boy. That is up to you, but I'm only here to give advice." She walked toward me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "And perhaps the reason you dislike me so is because you don't want to admit that I'm correct."

"I… what?"

"Please, Skittery, it is alright to be angry, but don't take it out on those who mean no harm. Why don't you try taking down that wall for a while and try to be happy. Sadness only leads to depression, dear boy, and that is no way to live your life."

I had no clue what to say to that. Deep inside me I knew that every word she said to me was one hundred percent true. Though I would never admit that in a million years. How did she do it? How could she just look at me and know exactly what was going through my body? Was I _that_ obvious?

"I… I have to go." This time, Anastasia let me. She watched me walk to the front of the store and leave through the curtain. I could feel her eyes watching my back as I left, stepping into the warm beachy air. A blank stare on my face met my friends, waiting near a bench across from the store. When they spotted me, they all stood up and drowned me in questions.

"What took ya so long?"

"What was it like?"

"Did anything happen?"

My mind seemed to freeze, delaying my response. Finally, I spoke.

"Nothing happened, really. This lady gave me a free psychic reading. Kinda lame." I smirked.

"That's all? Nothing attacked you?" Dutchy wondered. I scoffed.

"No, I'm alive and well." I explained, motioning to myself.

"A psychic reading, huh? What a bunch of shit!" Snoddy laughed, handing me five bucks. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah… it was shit, alright." I agreed. I looked down at the sandy boardwalk.

"Hey, you alright, Skitts? You look a little… dazed." Specs said. My head shot up quickly.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess." I smiled weakly and stuffed the money in my pocket. "C'mon, let's go back to the hotel."

They followed me back to the hotel without saying a word, which was weird for them. I began wondering if others, not just Anastasia, knew what was really going on inside me. Could Snoddy, Dutchy, and Specs tell, too? Is that why they worry about me sometimes? Of course not. They don't know anything. No one does. Anastasia has me all wrong. No matter how many times I repeat that in my head, I still can't find it to be true.

So that's my story. Pretty lame, right? _'Protection in the form of anger', 'grey sky eyes'. _Whatever. I still don't believe in psychic stuff. Lucky guessing is all that it is. Anyone could do it. All they need is some creepy sounding music and a head wrap. Ha, sadness turning into depression. Shit, shit, and more shit. That store's probably just a home for loonies. Anastasia is just a good guesser who's really crazy. Yet I'm the one dwelling on it.

Now who's crazy?

**A/N: Good? Bad? I need help to improve. Skittery is quite an interesting character. Please review. **


End file.
